


Later

by pythia



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi
Genre: Gen, Spoilers, Star Wars: The Last Jedi Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 05:32:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13093428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pythia/pseuds/pythia
Summary: Leia really wanted two things - a good drink and a bath. Neither thing can be found anywhere on the Millennium Falcon as Chewie piloted them towards an old Rebel hideout on the edges of wild space.





	Later

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was: “ write me a one shot where Leia finds out her son wasn't the one who tried to kill her when she was on the ship and her faith in Ben being restored.”

Leia really wanted two things - a good drink and a bath. Neither thing can be found anywhere on the Millennium Falcon as Chewie piloted them towards an old Rebel hideout on the edges of wild space. Over the last two cycles, the stories of Luke Skywalker’s return (and disappearance) along with her own brush with death, old allies were finally returning their distress calls. When alone and fighting an oppressive regime, even a fair weather friend was better than none.

Leia had been considering the ripples in the Force that signaled Ben’s presence - she hadn’t felt him or seen him in almost a decade. Just before they had been hit, Leia felt those same ripples in the Force. Her son had been in one of those ships.

Rey came out of nowhere, seating herself at the Dejarik table where she’d been looking at her data pad, but seeing nothing.

“Leia, ma’am. I felt you just now. Thinking about Ben?” the young woman chewed her lip, and she wondered if she’d ever been so young. Rey was a rarity, despite her feral upbringing, she was so kind and gentle. In that way, Leia was reminded of Luke as a younger man.

“Yes, I was considering what to do about Kylo Ren and the First Order,” she sighed, feelings of grief and resignation washing over her. It had been a hell of a week. Luke and Han were both gone. Ben had tried to kill her.

“Ma’am, Ben thought you were dead. When he chased the fleet down to Crait. One of the first things that I felt from him was the shame of hesitating to fire on you. He was angry and ashamed, worried that Snoke would kill him for failing,” Rey was clearly resisting the urge to fidget. There was something else that she was hiding, no one had time to debrief Rey to discover what she’d been up to since leaving Luke and rescuing them on Crait.

“I didn’t know that. Thank you Rey. I will want to speak with you more about this connection you share with Kylo Ren,” Leia kept her voice neutral, but inside she felt shaken and worried. How was Rey connecting to Kylo Ren? How was it possible? Unless...

Rey nodded at Leia and gave her a sad smile, “There is still good in him. I’ve felt it. He struggles to keep the darkness in him.”

With that, Rey left, heading towards the engine room to resume her endless tinkering. Rey was so much like Luke.

Alone again, Leia shut off her data pad and closed her eyes, hoping sleep would pull her away from the churning feelings inside her. She had a rebellion to lead and now was not the time to mourn or speculate.

Later. She would have time for that later.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while still a little stoned, so be gentle.
> 
>  
> 
> my tumblr


End file.
